1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus including a liquid crystal layer sandwiched by electrodes and a glass substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a liquid crystal layer sandwiched by electrodes which are further sandwiched by a front glass substrate and a back glass substrate.
As such a liquid crystal display apparatus, there has been suggested a plasma addressed liquid crystal (PALC) display apparatus which includes a first electrodes arranged on a first side of the liquid crystal layer and a second electrodes forming a plurality of plasma discharge channels in a direction vertical to the first electrodes.
In the aforementioned liquid crystal display apparatus, a so-called "baking phenomenon" often occurs after a display of a still image. That is, when the image is switched to another image, an effect of the still image remains. This phenomenon is caused by an electric charge remaining on a boundary surface between the electrodes when the display image is switched to another.
In the aforementioned plasma addressed type liquid crystal display apparatus, the lower surface of the dielectric sheet serves as a virtual electrode and an electric charge corresponding to a signal applied is subjected to sample hold and in the next field, an electric charge of the opposite polarity is subjected to sample hold. During each of these sample holds, impurities ion present in the liquid crystal move toward both crystal orientation film boundary surfaces. When the polarity is switched to the other, ions on the boundary surface move backward, leaving some ions on the orientation film boundary surfaces. The remaining ions are concentrated at one of the boundary surface. This deviation is overlapped as a DC offset on the liquid crystal layer, causing flicker. This portion having the flicker is observed as baking.